


Outsider

by Avakado78



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Death Threats, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avakado78/pseuds/Avakado78
Summary: As if all the sounds and noises she could hear were not from the wind or anything else, but were made by someone chasing her. Of course, the young lioness was far from being to believe it and believed these fears only a game of imagination, but the bad feeling still did not leave her somewhere in the depths of the unconscious, the female was prepared for the fact that at any moment she would have to break and run. Run without looking back. But why would anyone want to pursue her and not attack her? - Asked the Princess trying to calm herself. She was the only one without protection. If the pursuer wanted to harm her, he could have attacked her at any time, and she would have been powerless to defend herself. So hardly anyone's really watching her. Or blogilates still holding back just curious to know where did it go? - immediately objected to positive thinking negative. This is also possible, because the appearance of the Princess is not difficult to establish that it belongs to the people of pride. A walk resident of the pride, so young, in the wastelands, alone, and even in the dark is easily able to arouse interest. Hence, the possibility of the presence of such an observer cannot be excluded.





	Outsider

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Чужак](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/491305) by user_5b3a7976b17df. 



Full moon pale great eye hovering over an ominous silence permeated the wasteland, poorly dispersing pitch darkness with his lifeless light, in the very night when the young Princess dared to step outside the prosperous land of the native pride. What prompted her to go out at such a late hour into the dark and dangerous foreign land, inhabited by cruel renegades, and wander there alone could only guess. A quiet anxiety from the realization of what might happen to her settled in the soul of the young female, causing her to quietly rearrange her legs when walking and freeze, looking around at any rustle. But she had purpose. She came out here for a reason and the route of her path was not chosen by chance, so that no fears should not have become an obstacle for her. And she walked forward, not letting them stop her even when she was ready to swear that someone was watching her from the darkness, lurking in the tall grass. 

At such moments, the body ran a chill and became very uncomfortable. As if all the sounds and noises she could hear were not from the wind or anything else, but were made by someone chasing her. Of course, the young lioness was far from being to believe it and believed these fears only a game of imagination, but the bad feeling still did not leave her somewhere in the depths of the unconscious, the female was prepared for the fact that at any moment she would have to break and run. Run without looking back. But why would anyone want to pursue her and not attack her? - Asked the Princess trying to calm herself. She was the only one without protection. If the pursuer wanted to harm her, he could have attacked her at any time, and she would have been powerless to defend herself. So hardly anyone's really watching her. Or blogilates still holding back just curious to know where did it go? - immediately objected to positive thinking negative. This is also possible, because the appearance of the Princess is not difficult to establish that it belongs to the people of pride. A walk resident of the pride, so young, in the wastelands, alone, and even in the dark is easily able to arouse interest. Hence, the possibility of the presence of such an observer cannot be excluded. 

From these thoughts it became really scary and the female tried to drive them away, lest they forced her to turn around and with all legs run to the home, or, more likely, hide in some secluded corner and there, trembling and afraid even to move, to start to expect the dawn. It should be understood that this night outing really had a whole lot of not so incredible possible outcomes in which the Princess will not return home. And not in vain within the pride, every parent tells his children many frightening stories about the wastes and its inhabitants, in order to permanently stop your child wanting to wander into forbidden territory. 

Anyway, now the Princess had almost reached her destination, when suddenly in a short moment she had to regret that she was spending the night outside the house. Another rustle behind him caught her attention and turning to make sure she is not in danger, the Princess saw a motionless murky shadow, which first took to be some strange kind of a tall Bush, but the longer she peered into its shadows, it was clear that she sees a figure of a lion. At this moment the soul of the females in her mouth. The fright instantly paralyzed her, and the shadow, knowing that the prey would not run away, waited for a pause and spoke:

\- Lost? - the voice of the stranger sounded cold and detached, and why on the back of a female just got a chill. This voice sounded force and clearly discernible youth speaker.

The Princess was confused and did not answer immediately.

Oh, no, I'm not... - coming out of the stupor began frantically to find the words Ciara - Me... I'm just...

\- Just can't find your way home? - said Leo, taking a step toward the lioness and started spinning slowly around her examining every inch of the female body from the tip of the tail to the top.

\- CH... what are you doing?

Such manifestations of interest from the stranger only more strongly caught up with horror on the young lioness, but she nevertheless dared to ask this question. 

\- Just look, relax - the answer male and the last word it sounded like an order. 

Leo had a brown coat and a black mane. He was skinny, and no extra pounds have emphasized the elevation of his well-developed muscles. His eyes were a beautiful shade of green, and one of his eyebrows had a vertical scar. You are handsome.

Before the female could say anything else, the male's nose touched the fur on her shoulder and then, slipping all the way to the bottom of her body, the male unmistakably caught the sweet aroma of the estrus coming from her, and then froze. Needless to say, this was the Princess's greatest fear in this situation?

\- I could help you with your little problem ' said the male in a MiG breaking off all internal pleading, fear for their devicew honor, Princess and shattering her last hope that this Cup will bypass the party. After all, she knew that the male will not insist on her consent. 

A lioness already has been on the brink of panic and the hour was ready been with seats and run. From her lips broke a tense breath when the lion came out of the stupor.

To help return home when the female was about to rush from the scene and escape into the darkness, said the male, lifting his head from the ground. 

And whether he just wanted to play with his prey longer, or whether the Princess was originally too biased towards him.

\- Ah!? - realizing that nothing perenervnichala from the actions of the male blurted the Princess.

You're from the pride, right? - continued meanwhile, Leo, and his voice now sounded very open and friendly - I Can take you there. It can be dangerous here at night.

\- Thank you of course, but... I still was the case - said Ciara not whether striving to return home, or slowly, to trust the unknown lion - So, that if you will allow - at this point the female attempted to continue his journey and was immediately stopped by the paw of the male coming on her tail when she was going to leave.

\- What if I don't let you? the male's tone became cold and rough again. 

\- Newton... On what grounds?.. - and forced himself to Ciara and ask the question was a little scary.

\- On the basis that you have under the tail leaked - it's amazing how talking about such a delicate topic, the male managed to do without the slightest bit of tact.

Of course Kiara from such oak straightforwardness was very embarrassed and at the same time protested to herself. And the male, meanwhile, continued:

\- So if you hang around here, nothing good is for you is not be - having finished his thought, the male stood up front in the direction of pride and turned to the Princess do Not suffer nonsense. Went - then slowly moved forward.

There was nothing to do. I had to go with him. After the DOE has already failed to stay nezamechena to wander here and then no longer wanted.

\- Go ahead me - when Kiara has followed him said lion I'll tell you where to turn.

Matter how suspicious it sounds, the female all silently left ahead of the male, holding the tail to be strictly pressed against his groin, moved in the specified direction.

\- A little to the right, changing the direction of the Princess uttered a lion, and the pair began to move.

They walked in silence. Telegraphy was clearly not the talkative type, and in addition to instructions on the directions didn't say anything. However, judging by his past comment about the heat of Ciara, he was still not a pleasant companion to regret the missed communication. 

All this time Ciara didn't let go of the fears that in the course of their journey, the male was staring at her ass, which is very annoying lioness.

Whatever it was, in fact, soon the male broke the silence, talking about something other than the direction of their route:

\- What's your name? he asked, closer to the middle of their journey.

\- Huh? - Kiara did not expect to hear from his companion nothing but another "Right", "Left" a little startled by the question - Kia... Kiashi! - lied Kiara realizing that in curesome a wish to get even with the Royal dynasty.

\- Kiashi? - asked Leo, frowning slightly - Not to say that the name highly suits you. I Kovu - introduced himself male person.

\- Nice to meet you - followed by klishirovannyh in such cases, a remark then again the couple walked in silence and only occasional adjustments to the way side Kovu broke the silence. So they came to the place where it is already clear you could see the pride lands and stayed.

Hence the support you need - said the male - the Path is clear and unlikely you'll meet another stranger.

\- Well, thank you - just smiled and thanked Leo female getting ready here with him to say goodbye - M.. Can I go? the female asked with some apprehension.

\- Of course - innocently shrugged the male and after a moment, Kiara said her goodbye, then turned and began to move away disappearing in the darkness of night.

One question - in the back of the retreating females heard his words and she sought to get rid of his gaze on her, all the same stopped - I forgot your name.

\- Ki... - I think Ciara she forgot what name had the male - Kiasi - tried more convincing lie to the Princess and in the next second, a thin squeal broke the silence of the night that moment when a male lion made a leap and pounced on her knocking on my back and pressed to the ground.

Are you sure, baby?

Kiara could not move from under male and expect that he will just tear her to pieces. It was clear that her lie had been revealed and Leo knew who she was. She could not look at his evil muzzle and clearly felt something hot and hard resting on the bottom of her stomach. Tears welled up in her eyes from all the pressure she was under.

**Author's Note:**

> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/a4/2b/67/a42b67233303b01c5d1913ef6d4d2808--disney-fanart-the-queen.jpg


End file.
